


Idoneus

by forgottenwords



Series: Vers Sanctus [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Gen, Protective Sam Winchester, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idoneus : proper, worthy, fitting, deserving, capable // Sam Winchester was more than a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idoneus

Sam Winchester was more than a man. He was educated and intelligent, could think on his feet and figure out solutions to problems that would make normal men scratch their heads. 

He was strong, capable of coming through most storms still put together. He was faithful, and compassionate. Fought for what he believed in and never gave up. The only reason he would falter, is when his brother is concerned. Because there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for him, even if it went against some of his strict morals. 

Because he was a brother, and loved his family more than anything.


End file.
